


The Daughters Of Time

by GabbyLyons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLyons/pseuds/GabbyLyons
Summary: A short time after her regeneration, The Doctor rescues Missy, who is finally open to talk about their old friendship and the feelings they still have for one another. And when they rescue one of the most important people of The Doctor's life, new bonds are made, and new feelings are revealed.





	1. Theta And Koschei, Forever Ago

They had a painful goodbye. They didn't said goodbye just to each other - they said goodbye to everything they once dreamed, to everything they once were, every dream they once had. They saw the anguish of the world and it broke all the hope they felt. 

But it was not the end. The Doctor saw all the love, all the kindness and all the goodness the universe is capable of have and it recovered his hope piece by piece, it recovered his will to live. The deep scars he carried on his hearts were healed. He was free. 

The Doctor was free to restart. To love again. To heal again, with kindness, a lot of kindness. And then he regenerated. His new body had blonde hair and eyes as bright as the sun. She was a little bit shorter, and soon The Doctor noticed that she was a woman, though she couldn't recall if that was the first time she was one. 

Days after the regeneration and after meeting new humans she saved and who became her friends, she returned to the same ship where she lost everything. It was destroyed by the constants attacks from the cybermen, and it didn't took too long for The Doctor to found the one who was once her friend, laying on the dirty floor, dead and injured. That scene made The Doctor feel as if her two hearts were shattered in several pieces, and it hurt. Hurt like never before, because something inside her made her understand that Missy was really gone. 

So, with tears falling from her eyes and hindering her vision, The Doctor got close to Missy's body, and gently placed both of her hands on the chest of her eternal friend and old enemy. Her hands shone with the warm regeneration energy, and slowly Missy opened her eyes, crying in pain as The Doctor healed the wounds The Master had done to herself.

Missy didn't recognized her at first, just thought that her eyes were very familiar. She took time to be able to move again because of the pain, but when she looked deep on the blond woman's eyes and held out her trembling hand to touch her face, she understood who had brought her back to life. Her Thete.

“Doctor….” Missy's voice was as trembling and weak as her hands, but she could pronounce that name that meant so much to her and it filled her with a happiness she didn't felt for a long time. Again, she cried without knowing why, but there wasn't no sadness nor pain on these tears.

“Hello, Koschei..” There was a lot of tenderness in The Doctor's words, and she also cried, and held Missy's face with both of her hands, softly caressing her hair. The Doctor never had admitted it, but she loved to caress Missy's hair, just like she did when they were at the Academy and like she did for 70 years inside the vault, while she watched Missy sleep. 

Then the memories hit Missy, and it made her feel as if there was a weight on her back, crushing her. 

“I tried….I tried!” She cried, sobbing. She wasn't strong enough to explain more detailed, but yet she needed to hear those words, and The Doctor knew her enough to understand. 

“It was everything I wanted..” 

It was everything they said for a long time, because they felt they didn't needed to say nothing more. Everything they needed to know they found looking at each other's eyes, while The Doctor helped Missy to enter the Tardis and lie down on The Doctor's bed, stopping only to pull a lever on her ship and quickly leave that battlefield. 

They slept together, embraced and holding hands, and dreaming about running together, without any pain to stop them, which was the best dream and the best night of sleep they had in centuries, while The Tardis flew away from there, keeping them safe.

The Doctor woke up a little before Missy, and turned the lights on just to admire her face. She lost the notion of time doing it. Missy then woke up, and for a while all she had in mind was the face of her best friend, who was laying by her side, with a smile so beautiful it made Missy forget how to breath. That moment was the most precious, more sacred, more pure than anything they had ever seen. It felt like childhood again, lying down on Gallifrey's grass, lost in their own feelings. 

Then Missy broke the silence. 

“I am your friend.” She said in a low voice, as if there wasn't bigger truth in the universe. Maybe she was right. 

“You always were.”

There wasn't any resentment nor manipulation on those words. They weren't accusing each other, like they did for centuries. Nothing else mattered. 

“I tried.” Missy repeated.

“Now I know.” There was so much happiness on those words, that The Doctor didn't even realized she was crying again. “Now I understand everything.”

“I'm so sorry.” Missy replied, and there was so much sincerity on her eyes.

“I am your friend. Forever. I never stopped being.”

“Thete..I destroyed everything..”

“But you've changed. You stood by my side, when there wasn't any hope left for any of us. That's very important, Kosch.”

“But it doesn't erase what I've done..Bill...she was innocent. I didn't knew. I swear.”

“I believe in you. More than never, I believe in you. What I felt when we first met is so different from anything I have ever felt in my life and it never changed, but I lost my trust for a long time. But after I saw how much you've changed...I believe in you. And Bill got a new life. One full of love. She's healed.”

Missy smiled. 

“I was wrong, all my life. I was blind. I wish I hadn't taken so long to see.” Said, affectionately putting a lock of blonde hair behind the ear of The Doctor, who closed her eyes and sighed at Missy's touch. When she opened her eyes, she said:

“Look at you, Koschei. You're brilliant. I adore you. Unconditionally.”

“I adore you too.” Missy sighed. “You're the best piece of me.”

“And you are the most important piece of me. Missy, it means a lot.”

"I know.” Missy stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. “You saved me.”

“Of course I did. When you asked for help and I said it didn't matter ..I was just trying to say that I will always save you. I would never give up on my best friend. My first friend.”

Missy smiled. 

“I never thought this day would come. That this war between us would finally be over.”

“We have a pact to keep, remember?” Replied The Doctor, holding Missy's hand again. Then, at that minute, after so many centuries, they both felt the strong bond that united them since childhood, a connection that was beyond their hearts and minds. They were united by soul.

And then, they were invaded by a loud sound, like an alarm. 

“Someone is calling.” Murmured Missy, almost laughing. 

“Not many people know my number. Do you want to pick up the call with me?” Asked The Doctor, standing up and holding out her hand to Missy, who held it and followed her to the console. 

They didn't arrive in time to answer, But The Doctor soon recognized the call, giving a big smile.

"Come on, Koschei Oakdown. There's someone you need to meet”

She typed the coordinates and they both held on the ship's dashboard, and when Missy looked at her friend, she understood that in the universe there was also love, and it was the biggest force to exist, and from that moment on, they were Theta and Koschei, running through Time and Space, and there was nothing, nor in time Tempo nor in Espaço, that could break the bond that united them, nor affect everything they felt.


	2. Maternity

The Tardis had no difficulties to find the source of the call, but The Doctor took some time to make a proper landing, due to the absurd amount of smoke that was in the place, which made it difficult for the two Time Ladies to see and breathe the moment they left the ship. The only thing that guided them until the smoke dissipates was a sweet voice calling for The Doctor.

“Dad? Is that you?”

“Jenny!” She screamed, looking everywhere for her daughter, who appeared in front of her and Missy, with her clothes burned and injuries all over the body, which was leaving a blood trail with every step she took. 

For a brief moment, nothing more than a few seconds, The Doctor was in shock for seeing her daughter in that state, but as soon as Jenny took one more step and lost her senses, The Doctor quickly took her in her arms, to prevent her from falling on the ground. 

“My baby!” She said in a crying voice, as she hugged her daughter. Missy sat on the floor in front of them and affectionately passed her fingers through Jenny's blonde hair.

“Little soldier..” she whispered, and that attitude awakened The Doctor's distrust.

“Do you know her?”

Missy looked at her as if she had not realized what she had done, and said:

“We have to take her to The Tardis, dear, or we both will faint too.”

The Doctor's maternal concern was stronger, and both of them went back to the ship, with The Doctor carrying Jenny in her arms while Missy helped her to prepare the nursery to take care of the girl. 

As soon as she was sure that her daughter was safe and being properly medicated, The Doctor turned her attention to Missy, who was stopped at the nursery's door, watching as the girl slept. 

“You still haven't answered my question.” She said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Didn't i? Sorry dear, what did you ask?”

“Do you know my daughter?”

Missy laughed, but the first time there was no evil in her laugh. 

“I do. Too much.”

“How?”

“Well dear, she's my daughter too.” she answered dramatically, as The Doctor stared at her, trying to decide whether Missy was lying, playing, or worse: saying the truth. 

“What?!”

The look on Missy's face changed from fun to nostalgic, as she leaned against the wall, and there was a certain tenderness on her eyes as she said:

“It happened some years before I was arrested and sentenced to death. Her bowship broke in a travel and she asked for my help to fix it. I admit I realized she was your daughter and thought I could use her to get to you, so I let her stay in my Tardis.”

“And how she went from bait to your daughter?”

“The shot backfired. The weeks passed and before I could realize, I ended up getting too attached to her, until we got to a point where I lied about the state of her ship because I didn't want her to leave.”

“So you just adopted my daughter?”

Missy looked at her friend as she had never seen the situation that way before. 

“At first I thought of this affection as a weakness. But one day, when I realized that I didn't want to use her anymore to get in touch with you, I woke up Jenny and told her I was her new mom.”

The Doctor smiled. She was clearly loving having that conversation.

“Why didn't you ever tell me that, Missy?”

Missy looked at the ground.

“I know you, and I know my daughter. She would come back to you.”

“Missy, do you really think I'd take her away from you?”

“I know you would.”

“I would never be so mean if I knew you like her. We spent 70 years on the vault, you could've told me. ”

“At the time we were on the vault, I could only think on the fear I had of dying, on my desire to change.” Missy smiled again. “Would you believe me if I told you it was her, not the fear, my biggest reason to change?”

“Of course I would.”

“Whenever I thought about giving up, I focused on how much I needed to change. I wanted to be a better mother for her.”

“That's not a weakness. Missy, that's really good.”

Missy smiled, her face flushed. 

“We lived eight years together, and I couldn't even say goodbye. All I could do was tell her to use my Tardis to run away. I didn't want her to see me being arrested. I didn't want to expose her to it. But I missed her.”

“Me too.” The Doctor smiled. “Well, I think she has two moms now. Do you know what that means, Missy?

“That she has twice of our ability to get into trouble??”

“That we have a child together. What do you think, hm?

Missy laughed, as The Doctor hugged her.

“Our daughter. I like the sound of it. She'll be fine, won't she?”

“Of course. She has two moms that love her very much.”

The Doctor pulled her best friend by the hand and took her to the kitchen, where she made Missy's favorite tea and, after 70 years buying food at restaurants, they cooked together the secret recipe of Missy's mother, which was their favorite food while still growing up in Gallifrey. 

While they dined, they talked about their daughter, about her birth at Messaline, about her allergies, about how, when she had nightmares, she would go into Missy's room and lie down next to her mother, because she was too shy to ask if she could sleep there. “Just for tonight”, Missy said on those occasions, but secretly liked to hug her all night. It helped her to sleep better. When she admitted it, a Doutora confessed that she also liked to hug Jenny. It made her feel as if her hearts were melting, and she cried when she told Missy that she had regretted not telling it to her daughter before she was shot. 

They both cried a lot, but they also smiled constantly. They were sincere, and all time they felt as if their hearts were overflowing with love for that little soldier with an innocent smile. It was one of the best conversations they ever had.

When they finished, they returned to the nursery and found Jenny sitting on the bed, with a sad look and messy hair. Both moms approached their daughter and sat down beside her.

“She has a fever.” Said The Doctor, checking her temperature.

“Poor girl.” Said Missy, caressing her hair again. “Do you want mommy to brush your hair, little soldier?”

Jenny nodded, still feeling very weak. The Doctor went out to get tea for the girl, leaving her alone with Missy, who was looking for a hairbrush. 

When she returned, Missy was just brushing Jenny's hair, and she didn't care interrupt that moment. She just stood there, stood and silent, feeling a mix of love and joy, as Missy helped Jenny get up and put her in front of the mirror, to show how her hair was.

“You see, baby? Mommy has a very beautiful girl.”

Jenny smiled and, in the reflection of the mirror, Missy saw The Doctor and smiled at her, who entered the room. Jenny hugged her two moms and went back to bed, where Missy held her in her arms, while The Doctor sang True Colors to her.

"Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember   
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow..."


	3. Declarations

Missy was sitting by the Tardis pool, her feet gently touching the waters and wearing a robe and a swimsuit that she had found on the ship's wardrobe, fully focused on her own thoughts, when the Doctor found her and, without saying one word, sat by her side, just lost in admiration with every trace of her friend's cold beauty. When she looked at Missy's hair, now loose and falling by her shoulders, and realized how similar it was to the hair she had when the two of them were teenagers on Gallifrey, her face was brighten by a sweet smile. She remembered how much she loved spending her days lying on her barn, passing her fingers through that hair. Then, Missy turned to her and said:

"Why spend so much time watching me so quietly, dear?"

"Sometimes I'm just waiting for you to be ready to talk." She answered. Missy laughed to herself and continued:

"You know you can just ask me what I am thinking of, right?"

"Very well. What are you thinking of, Missy?"

"You. Well, what I mean to you."

"And do you know what you mean to me?"

Missy looked at her for an instant and then turned her eyes to the water. 

"You love me so much. I always knew it, and I think I've always relied on that."

"Good you know!" The smile on the Doctor's face became larger. 

"All those little pets you travel with.." 

The Doctor laughed.

"Friends, Missy. My friends."

"Absurd. Pets. If they did half of the things I did, you would hate them. But when it comes to them, you just can't stop being my friend, don't matter what I've done. You always forgive me and save me. And when it happens, it's visible the disappointment on their little faces. It's hypocritical, but it wasSmy safety when I had no way out."

This time, it was the Doctor who lowered her look to the water. 

"You're right. It's hypocritical. But it's because you're different, Missy. You're..special."

"Because I'm also a Time Lady?"

"No, far from it. My friends are my company, they are what keep making me a better person, a better Doctor. Nothing can stop me when I'm lonely, Missy. And some of them can become my best friends, date me and even marry me. But you...you're my dearest friend. Nothing's ever gonna change that. It makes me a hypocritical, I know. But Missy, if I could pluck my hearts out of my chest and give them to you, I would."

Missy smiled, and for a moment their eyes met, shinning with a love as hopeful and deep as it was painful.

"Why don't you take mines instead?" Missy suggested, with a tear falling from her eye and mingling to the waters. "They're yours, anyway."

The Doctor laid her head on Missy's shoulder, holding her arm. 

"And what about me, Missy? What do I mean to you?"

Missy pressed her face against the Doctor's, stroking her lightly while feeling the sweet smell she had since they first met. Then, she said:

"You're my best friend. The only constant in my troubled life. The only person who thinks that I still can be fixed when the whole universe wants me to be broken. The only person I always loved."

The Doctor bit her lip trying not to cry. Then, resting her head on Missy's shoulder again and closing her eyes, she murmured a phrase in Gallifreyan, one that had no certain translation to any human language, but which was used by Time Lords to express a true, deep, unconditional love. It was the closest their society had to 'I love you'.

Opening her eyes that moment, she could see a weak light of regeneration energy flowing through the vains of Missy's arm. Kindly, the Doctor placed her friend's hand on her own and said:

"Missy..I think you're regenerating."

Missy gave a weak smile.

"I'm trying, at least. The regeneration energy you used to heal me won't work for much longer. But I'm having difficulties this time. I'm afraid it may fail."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle this alone."

Taking Missy's face on her hands, the Doctor said:

"You're not alone. You don't have to go through nothing alone. Let's get you a new regeneration cycle."

"But it can only be done by Gallifrey" Missy raised an eyebrow. "And I doubt the Time Lords will want to give me help with anything, dear."

The Doctor got up and Missy turned to look at her.

"Perhaps. But they wouldn't deny anything to me. The owe me too much and they're too cowards."

This moment Jenny appeared at the door, still wearing her pajamas but with her usual smart look. Both her mothers smiled at her, and the Doctor opened her arms to hug her daughter, who held her tight and said "Hello, mum!" before doing the same with Missy, who was getting up and wetting the floor with her feet. Then, Jenny said to Missy:

"I'm so glad you're here, mummy. I was so worried when they took you away."

"Ah, my sweetheart. I'm so sorry. But I was with your mom. We're always together." She said, running her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. 

"Are you feeling better, love?" The Doctor asked, doing the same as Missy.

"I am. When the ship fell I thought I would be more hurt than that. I just..lost the control of it."

"Stealing ships and driving badly is a family thing." Missy said, laughing with the Doctor, who said to their daughter:

"You came at the right time, Jen. What do you think of going to the planet where you mothers were born?"

Jenny smiled joyfully.

"Gallifrey? Of course I want to go! Will we save someone there?"

The Doctor looked fixedly to Missy.

"No, we're just going to fix things. It's a family trip. We want you to know the rest of the family. Do you know you have cousins and a grandfather? Inclusive, you have an uncle called Braxiatel. And he will love to meet you! Let's go?"

Jenny sighed excitedly and ran to change clothes, while her mother were tipping Gallifrey's coordinates on the Tardis panel.


	4. The Lungbarrow Siblings

The Doctor looked a little anxious, and as soon as the ship took off, she altered the coordinates and in a few minutes, the Tardis' doors opened to an unknow place to both Missy and Jenny, but familiar to the Doctor. It was large and well lit, and in it there were beautiful works of art that left Jenny speechless and artifacts that she didn't know how to identify. 

The Doctor went ahead, confident and anxious, while Missy was right behind with her arm around her daughter's shoulder, joyfully telling her about her ancestors, with certain emphasis on how important her House was. When Missy started talking about the lands her father owned, Jenny shyly interrupted her to make a question to her other mother. 

"Mom?" She called. The Doctor stopped and turned around, with a genuine happiness on her face and a smile that she obviously couldn't hold back.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Are we in a museum?"

"A collection, actually."

"A collection of what, exactly?"

"Of many things. Rare things."

"And why are we here? I thought we were going to Gallifrey."

"And we are. But first I need to have a word with my brother." 

"My uncle works here?" Jenny smiled anxiously. 

"Your uncle owns this place, love." Missy explained. "We are in the Braxiatel Collection. I must admit I've always admired this place. It's the best collection in the Universe."

"You're gonna love your uncle, Jen" the Doctor commented, looking over her shoulder. "Brax was my childhood hero. One of my two favorite people when I was younger."

"And who's the other?"

"Your mother."

"You're so sentimental, dear." Missy grumbled lowly, but the smile in her face denounced how much she liked to hear that.

"Brax was always so charming and brilliant and sensible." The Doctor looked radiant while speaking about her brother, and there was pride and tenderness in her voice. 

The three women stopped in front of a long and heavy wood door with a shiny lock, what made Jenny think it was made of gold. The Doctor raised her hand and, without hiding her emotion, she gave up on knocking the door and pushed it, entenring an elegant room where a man, who looked surprised, rised from his chair, carefully leaving his glass of wine on top of his desk.

The poor man, however, didn't had no time to introduce himself, since at the moment he rised the Doctor ran to him, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him tight:

"Braxy! Braxy! Braxy! I've missed you so much!"

As soon as she pulled away enough so her brother could regain his breath, Braxiatel murmured, fixing his tie:

"Hello, dear sister." 

"Forgive me for coming without warning. But I have great news!"

Braxiatel glanced at Missy and Jenny. He smiled. 

"Missy! We've met again." He said and, despite his smile, something about him made Jenny think her uncle wasn't being friendly to Missy.

"Irving. How long.." she replied sneaky. 

Braxiatel turned to his niece.

"And what about this young girl? Another friend of yours, I suppose?"

"No, no." The Doctor said, among laughs. Missy smiled anxiously, as if she was getting close to her favorite part of a show. "She's our daughter." 

Braxiatel was, definitely, surprised.

"In this case I must congratulate you, sister. It's a beautiful child." Said him, caressing his niece's cheek with the back of his fingers. Jenny smiled sweetly. Her mother was right, after all. Her uncle liked her. 

"I know our mother will love to met her too. We're going back to Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" Brax raised an eyebrow. "Doctor..I know you love our home, but nostalgia was never enough to make you want to go back there. What's happening?"

"We had a unforeseen.." she replied, cautiously so Jenny wouldn't worry about her mother's health. "Missy needs help with the regeneration."

"I understand.." Braxiatel smiled, but in his eyes there was a certain distrust. He knew, better than anyone, when his sister was lying about the true nature of a situation. She did it since childhood, when she broke something or destroyed the library or laboratory of the Academy. "And you're going to take the child along? What's your name, my dear?" He asked, looking at his niece. 

"Jenny!" She answered, enthusiastic about finally having the chance of knowing the family and the planet her mothers always told her about since her birth. As if he was reading her mind, Braxiatel said:

"Jenny...knowing Gallifrey will be good to you. And you won't be alone there while your mothers take care of their problems. There's an entire family waiting for you there."

"I'm so excited!" The girl replied. "I want to met the entire planet, perhaps I can even help there."

"Ah, following your mother's steps?"

"The best way that I can."

"You're going to be a great Time Lady. You just need the right guidance. You're lucky that the Lady President of Gallifrey is a good friend of mine." He said. Then, raising his voice and addressing to his sister, said: "Is that why you came to visit me, sister? Do you need help to talk to Romana?"

The Doctor blushed lightly. Then, a little cautious, she said:

"Romana is a very dear friend, and I know she'd help me if I needed. But.."

"But Time Lords don't have much appreciation for me." Missy completed. 

"Not everybody knows how much you've changed, my friend." Said the Doctor, holding Missy as if she wanted to confort her. "We just need time."

"You don't need to be sensible with me, dear. The contempt Time Lords have for me is mutual, I assert."

"I don't care about what Time Lords may feel." The Doctor said, slightly offended. "I just need them to remember how much they owe me."

"In this case, I think I can talk to my President." Braxiatel said, and there was respect in his words. Which didn't go unnoticed by Missy's ironic smile nor by the smart eyes of Jenny, who thought Romana should be a really admirable woman, once she was the President and a close friend to her mother and her uncle. 

Upon hearing her brother agreeing in trying to convince Romana, the Doctor's face lit up. It wasn't that she thought Romana could be manipulated into saving Missy's life, but she knew that Romana was Braxiatel's friend and she had confidence in him. She just needed to be patient. Taking the Tardis' key out of her pocket, the Time Lady kissed her brother on his cheeks and said:

"I'll drive!"

And as soon as she disappeared turning the long hall, Jenny cling to her uncle's arm and asked hin:

"If I have an entire family, do I have a surname?"

"It's Lungbarrow." Braxiatel murmured. "Or it was, until your mother became a renegade. Now, why don't you go to the Tardis and get ready, dear? I need to talk to your other mother."

Jenny, understanding that her uncle wanted to be alone with Missy, smiled sweetly and then walked just enough to turn the hall, where she pressed her face against the wall and heard, while her uncle said, with a calm yet severe voice:

"When were growing up on Gallifrey I thought that you'd be the destruction of my sister. Today I know you will be. She has this..." Now there was contempt in Braxiatel's voice. "Unconditional adoration for you that neither I nor my father ever understand."

"So protective..what about I serve your two hearts to her in a plate?" Missy seemed furious, and her voice was scary. Jenny, even without being able to watch the scene, felt chills all over her body. Braxiatel laughed, debauchery.

"I thought you had changed."

"I feel remorse. But don't think it would stop me. Are you sure you want to threat me, Brax?"

"It's not a threat, Kosch." He imitated her tone of voice while saying her name. "It's a promise. We both know how my sister is a fool for you.."

Missy laughed victorious yet contained.

"I know that better than anyone else."

And hearing her and Braxiatel's steps, Jenny understood that the conversation was over, and discreetly walked to the Tardis, feeling her excitement of knowing Gallifrey being replaced by anxiety of knowing that the field in her family was far from over.


	5. Negotiations

The strong light of the sun brightened the lush landscape, highlighting the intense red of the grass, which swayed lazily with the delicious breeze that became a focused wind when a blue box materialized and kneaded the grass, leaving its mark on the place. 

Of it, two women to whom that landscape was known left, and a third, a little younger, who was so anxious to capture every detail of that little planet that she was breathless. She wished she had a camera to register all of it. Smiling, she murmured just one word: "Brilliant!" And was awake from her bliss when her mother, the Doctor, ran her fingers through her hair, putting a blonde lock behind the delicate ear of the girl. 

The tourism, unfortunately, didn't last long. Soon Jenny was taken by her mothers to the city, where her view of the beautiful nature of Gallifrey was replaced by the architecture and by the population of the planet. Jenny would be disappointed, if she wasn't so curious about her own people. Remembering everything her mothers have said about them, she thought she'd be impressed. When she finally saw them, she wanted to laugh. 

There were many of them. All focused on their tasks. She didn't blame them for that, of course. That was obviously a workplace. But what really caught her attention was the importance that each one carried with them - walking with their heads high and perk looks, as if they were kings. It made her realize a hard reality: Time Lords were a superior race in many aspects, of course. But most of the pride her mothers had in their voices. It was pure arrogance and nostalgia. They were powerful, yes. But they weren't royals. 

Actually, the more she walked and watched, hearing her mothers' explanations about what surrounded her, the more sure she was about the limitations of Time Lords - they had the most advanced culture, science and technology and the opportunity of delighting themselves with other cultures and yet, they watched everything from afar and their lifes were replete of worries and responsibilities. 

After a long walk and an exhaustive lecture from both her mothers about Gallifrey and Time Lords and Academies, Jenny was taken to a sort of waiting room, all white, with two big wooden doors and decorated with some plants and a small fountain, whose calm song helped to soften the wait. The three sat down and, after Missy murmured something about how that place never changed, the Doctor put her hand on her daughter's hand and said, smiling:

"So, what do you think? Do you like here?"

"It's beautiful, mom. Absolutely beautiful. But..I have to ask. Are people happy here?"

"Of course they are!"

"So why did you left?"

"Because a universe so vast, beautiful and full of problems can't be just observed. I wanted to see, feel, learn and help and that was just possible out of Gallifrey."

"It looks sad."

"It isn't, believe me. I know that now they all look serious, but it's because they're working. I guarantee you that many of them are brilliant people. Some of them are even funny."

"Well, I wouldn't take any of them to a party.." Missy grumbled.

"Nor I, Time Lords are not very known for dancing."

Jenny laughed lowly. 

Then, during this brief family conversation, the thick white doors were opened, and a woman in long red robes, the same that many years ago got in touch with Wilfred Mott, came to them. Upon seeing her, Missy lifted her face and smiled maliciously, and the Doctor swallowed hard, as if all her will to stay had vanished. 

The woman stood only a few centimeters away from the Doctor, and gently called her name. Made mention of holding her hands, but she held back. Then, a little more formal, she said:

"We were surprised by your visit, Doctor." Then, she looked at Missy with contempt and bitterly said: "I see you are with Missy. We heard your little cheating to save her..Lovely..And who's the young girl?"

"I'm Jenny." 

The woman smiled, finally turning her attention to Jenny.

"A new friend of the Doctor, I suppose?"

"No! I'm her daughter!"

The Time Lady seemed surprised.

"Daughter? The one who was born in Messaline?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm Missy's daughter too."

Swallowing hard, the Time Lady said to the Doctor, in disapproval tone:

"You had a child with Missy?.. Your surpass yourself."

Noticing the uncomfortable scene, Jenny asked:

"And who are you, exactly? Do you know my mothers?"

Keeping her eyes on the ground, the Doctor herself answered:

"Jenny, that's..that's Ulysses..she's my mother."

"What?"

"Ulysses Lungbarrow." Disse Missy close to Jenny's ear, holding back the laugh. "Your grandmother."

"I work for the council." Said Ulysses, harsh. "And I'm going to conduct the meeting that you requested. Do you mind waiting here, Jenny?"

"No, grandma." Jenny replied sweetly, and for a moment she thought she saw a spark of affection in her eyes. 

The young woman sat down, concentrating her mind on Missy's health again, a feeling that she was hiding the whole trip, because she didn't want her mother to notice her insecurity. 

Ulysses led Missy and the Doctor to a meeting room near there, with a long table in its center. But, to the Doctor's surprise, there were no other people there besides them. 

"Wait!" She said, confused. "Where's Romana? We've come here to talk to her!"

"The Lady President couldn't attend. She's dealing with urgent matters."

"What kind of urgent matter?"

"She has her responsibilities. But she asked me to talk to you in her name. So, what do you want?"

"Missy is having problems with the regeneration. I need you to heal her and help her regenerate."

Ulysses raised an eyebrow. 

"If we did that, would you be willing to help us with our problem?"

The Doctor felt her stomach wrap in disgust. 

"Do you want to negotiate my best friend's life?! How many times have I helped the Time Lords without asking for anything in return??"

"Many. But maybe we can help each other."

The Doctor narrowed her eyes, resentful. Missy kept quiet, because she knew it was the best for her in the moment. But deep down she remembered bitterly of all the times that she needed help from the Time Lords with a grudge that accelerated her heartd. She hated all of them. Presumptuous pigs, that's what they were for her. 

"What do you need?" The Doctor asked harshly. 

"The urgent matter our Lady President is taking care of. A rare Gallifreyan artefact was found in Venus. And we're afraid it may fall in the wrong hands."

"And how did it get there?"

"A renegade, who's currently missing. So, what do you say?"

"Alright. But first, I want you to help her."

"Great."

Two nurses were called to the meeting room to led Missy to the Hospital. Weeping, the Doctor held her friend's face in her hand and gave her a quick kiss. Noticing Ulysses' impatience, they said goodbye with a tight hug. 

As soon as they were left alone, Ulysses approached the Doctor, but she stepped back. 

"I would have helped if you had asked me!" She cried, disgusted. "But, like always, you have to be the despicable of the story!"

"We're not the villains here, Doctor! We never were!" Ulysses shouted in response.

"Don't be a hypocrite! You're as selfish as any of them! And I, I'm your renegade daughter! You hate me so much that you're unable to do anything to make me happy without making me pay a price! It has always been like that!"

Ulysses swallowed hard and looked at her daughter as if her hearts were breaking.

"Theta..I know you're upset..but please, don't talk to me like this."

"Don't call me Theta!" Said the Doctor, crossing her arms and turning around to hide her eyes full of tears. But Ulysses always knew when Braxiatel and Theta were crying. 

"Haven't you ever asked yourself what I felt when you stole a Tardis? When you left home?" Ulysses asked, her voice failing. 

"Ashamed..relieved, perhaps. I've never been anything but a disappointment to you."

"Don't say that..we spent so much time looking for you! I was so pressured to tell your whereabouts, but I didn't know! I didn't know and it was killing me, because I knew the universe out there was dangerous and for me you were just my scared child who'd sleep crying in a barn for fear of the dark! I love you! I love you and I begged them to forgive you!"

Striding and with her vision blurred by tears, the Doctor left the room to get Jenny.

"Jen" she said. "Let's go, honey."

"What happened? Where's mom?"

"She's fine. Regeneration is not a beautiful process. Let's wait for her in the Tardis."

Jenny got up and followed her mom, glancing at her grandmother one last time and wondering what had happened at that meeting. 

In the time that has passed, Jenny tried to control her anxiety with some books from the Tardis' library, but nothing seemed to work, so she decided to walk around the corridors. While passing through the rooms, she found her mother crying, sitting on the bed. 

"Mom? Are you alright?"

The Doctor smiled tenderly and shook her head, gesturing with her hands for her daughter to approach. 

Jenny sat next to her and the Doctor held her hand. 

"My daughter.." she said, caressing the girl's face. "You know I love you, right?"

Jenny nodded. 

"And you know I love you, don't matter what choices you make, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good..because when I was a kid I didn't know..I was a failure as a Time Lord and I behaved badly for pure rebellion..I thought that my family hated me, but today my mother said she loves me. I wish she had told me that when I was afraid of the dark."

Jenny swallowed hard. She didn't answer, just hugged her mother. They stayed there, in silence, until they heard knocks on the Tardis' doors. It was Ulysses.

"Missy is ready. Follow me."

She took them to one of the hospital rooms, onde Missy was lying on one of the beds, regenerated and healed, looking at the wall with a blank expression. 

In this new body, Missy looked the same age as the Doctor, and was taller than her. Her long hair was brown and she was beautiful. Jenny's hearts leaped with anxiety, but she calmed down when Missy got up and threw her arms around her daughter and her friend's neck, holding both. Then, Ulysses interrupted them to say:

"Now it's your turn, Doctor. Help us."


	6. Nesdoth

The sun rose in the beautiful Venusian beach, lighting up the beautiful orange sky. Despite being a beautiful and calm landscape, there was just one person there, a child.

That was the favorite place of little Nesdoth, of just eight years old. Every morning, she sat by the sea, on top of her towel, and read her favorite book, before coming back home and having lunch with her two mothers. That morning, however, something strange happened: a strong wind made the sand fly,hitting the girl, who had to protect herself with her small hands. When she got up to collect her things and leave, the child realized that the wind was concentrated in just one point in the middle of the beach. Scared, Nesdoth clung to her book and started to ran, calling for her mothers, and leaving her towel behind. If the girl had stayed there for another few seconds, she'd know that the reason of that concentrated gale was, actually, the landing of a Tardis, a ship that she could only know in her dreams, and whose crew, a family like hers, she would know soon.

The mothers were the first to leave the ship. While they talked about their investigation, their daughter started to walk by the beach, and a delicate children's towel caught her eye. Jenny took it in her hands and ran to her mothers to show them what she had found.

"That was close to the water. .but there's no one here."

"A child must've forgotten it here." said the Doctor. "Leave it here."

"So?" asked Missy "Did your dear mommy say how this weapon looks like or is she hoping you'll guess?"

"Well, that's the problem. the weapon is conscious. It can alter its own appearance."

"Lovely.." Missy sighed. "Then it can only be identified by the disaster it brings."

"What kind of disaster?" Asked Jenny.

"Natural disasters. Earthquakes, floods, tornadoes, landslides, eruption of volcanoes..it can destabilize the structure of an entire planet."

"But thousands of people can die with it.. and those who don't die have their home destroyed! What kind of species would build such a cruel weapon like that?"

"Time Lords." Missy replied bitterly. 

"Then we should wait for these disasters to happen?"

"They already have." said the Doutora. "Venus' beaches are among the most beautiful beaches in the universe, and yet, this one here is empty. It's clear that the population are afraid of coming here and something happen. Here's the plan:" said, turning to her daughter and her friend. "Let's find some residents and say we're new here. Let's try to find out what they know."

"Finally..an opportunity to use a disguise!" said Missy, and something in her look denounced that she was genuinely excited for it. Jenny smiled. She knew very well how much her mother loved disguises. She held the Doctor's hand and together they walked to the village, not far away from there. 

There were not many people walking on the streets, but there were many houses and many shops. And far, a melancholic melody was playing. 

The women entered into a kind of market, where some families made their purchases of the month and then, paid for the busy attendants of the place. Despite the precaution they had taken, none of them seemed afraid. The attendants were talking to each other, laughing joyfully. The kids ran through the corridors, imagining they were super heroes, while their parents argued which product they should take and then kissed. Missy grabbed a bag and, pretending to be picking fruits, approached one of these couples. 

They were two men, still very young, and they were choosing spices for dinner that night when Missy approached, taking Jenny and the Doctor with her.

"Hello!" she greeted. The two men smiled nicely.

"Hello!" one of them replied.

"I'm Koschei. That's my girlfriend Theta and our daughter, Jenny."

"Nice to meet you, Koschei!" They replied. "We're Gannix and Panlex. Making the purchase of the month?"

"Yes..yes.We need to, since we just moved. Do you live here for long?"

"For our whole life, but now we have our own home." Replied the tallest of them, looking tenderly at his husband. 

"Oh, wonderful!" Replied the Doctor, entering the conversation. "Tell me, what do you think of here? We don't know the place very well yet."

"It's beautiful. And calm. You just have to be careful with the weather."

"The weather? What do you mean?" Asked the Doctor, while Missy murmured that they were finally going somewhere.

"Sometimes we have terrible temporal. Last week, The rain broke the roof of poor Narnis."

"Is this normal? It has always been like that?"

"Well.." said the tallest man, while his husband choose pipers. "The rain got stronger a few years ago. Not long ago. But don't you worry. It only rains at night."

"Alright, thank you." The man said good-bye with a smile and left holding hands with his husband, who said something that made him laugh. When they disappeared from view, Missy said:

"Did you hear what he said? It only rains at night. You think that's when the weapon is activated?"

"Maybe." The Doctor replied. "But for what purpose?"

Missy would've replied, but she was interrupted when a strong thunder, scaring some of the customers.

"How weird.." Said Jenny. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

At this time, a little girl came running to her, looking very irritated, shouting that Jenny had stolen her towel. And this way, Jenny realized that she still carried the towel with her. In silence, she returned it to the girl, while Missy and the Doctor approached to see what was happening. 

Nesdoth, then, murmured a reluctant thanks. The Doctor bent over and caressed her hair.

"Hello, little girl. I'm sure my daughter didn't want to steal anything. Are you alone here? Aren't you afraid of the rain?"

Nesdoth gave a cheeky smile.

"I don't need to be afraid of the rain. And my mothers are right there!" She said, pointing at two women in the line to buy fish. When she saw them, Jenny and the Doctor smiled enthusiastic, but Missy froze. They were Bill Potts and Heather. 

Next, Nesdoth ran to them, and Missy walked away as fast as she could. Realizing that she was unwell, her friend and her daughter followed her.

"Missy!" called the Doctor. "Missy, what's wrong?"

Missy stopped.

"That was Bill..she's here.."

"Yes! Isn't this great? Heather rescued her. Now they're together."

Missy hid her face as she was about to cry. The Doctor held her and whispered in her ear:

"It wasn't your fault.."

"How's this not my fault?!" I did it!"

"But you didn't remember! You didn't know! And now she survived! You can apologize to her like you did to me."

"How can I face her after eveything I've done?"

"With your hearts open, when you're ready. Don't need to be right now."

The Doctor was about to suggest that Missy waited in the Tardis while she talked to Bill and Heather, but Missy herself started to walk towards them, and called for Bill, who turned around and tried to recognize the woman who was calling her name. She only recognized Jenny, who was right behind her, followed by the Doctor.

Missy stopped a few centimeters away from Bill, and looked at the ground, because she couldn't look directly at her. After a few failed attempts of saying something, the woman threw her arms around Bill, hugging her. Confused, Bill asked:

"Who are you?"

"She's Missy.." The Doctor replied. "And I am the old fool who should never have taken her out of the vault too soon."

Releasing herself from Missy's embrace, Bill approached the Doctor.

"Doctor?? Is that you?"

"Yes, Bill. I missed you."

Bill caressed the Doctor's face, and said:

"I knew we would see each other again, old fool."

The Doctor smiled tenderly.

"We didn't know, none of us. You believe in me, don't you?"

Bill looked with distrust at Missy.

"In you I do."

"What happened to you.. it was long before the vault." the Doctor explained. "Long before she regret."

"I knew that everything would go wrong, Doctor. And Nardole knew it too. Do you want my forgiveness?" she asked, turning to Missy. "You have it. But don't ask me to trust you."

"You're better than us, Bill." said Missy, weeping. "Better than any of us could dream of be. Thank you." Bill didn't reply. Instead, addressed to the Doctor, smiling:

"Why are you here? Are you traveling?"

"Our help was asked, Bill. There's a Gallifreyan weapon here, and I think that that's what's causing the temporal here."

Bill and Heather exchanged looks. None of them looked surprised.

"Bill? Heather?" called the Doctor. "what do you know about that?"

"Can you come with us, please?" replied Heather. The Doctor nodded. Bill and Heather started walking, and Missy pulled her friend closer to say:

"You go. I'll wait in the Tardis."

"Alright. Hey? I'm proud of you."

Missy replied with a nod and left, and the Doctor and Jenny followed Bill, Heather and Nesdoth to their home, that was close to the beach. There, the women told Nesdoth to go play while they talked. Heather made tea, and sat down next to Bill at the table.

"You asked what we know." Heather started. "Well, we know where the weapon is. But she's not a weapon."

"It has the ability to destroy planets." said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not a weapon, she's our daughter!" Bill replied.

Realizing what was happening, the Doctor put her cup of tea down and faced her friend.

"We know what she can do, but she doesn't do it on purpose." Heather explained. "She's just a child, and things happen when she's afraid.."

"Afraid?" Jenny asked.

"She gets so scared at night..because of the dark. She cries, and then rains. She has awful nightmares with the Time Lady who left her here. She was just a little baby when we found her. You're not here to take our baby away, are you?"

The Doctor sighed, looking at her friends and thinking of what she should do. Then, a brilliant idea came to her mind:

"Did you know I was afraid of the dark too, when I was a child? I hid in a barn and cried all night..perhaps I could talk to your daughter."

"Would you do that?" Bill asked, smiling. "But what about who sent you here?"

"Oh.." The Doctor replied. "The Time Lords don't need to know about the girl. If I can help her and nothing else happens, I could simply tell them that the weapon was destroyed and you two will be free to visit me at my Tardis, what do you think?"

Bill and Heather smiled excited. Later, The Doctor had a challenging - and long - conversation with Nesdoth, about the fear she had and how to deal with it. So, after saying goodbye to Bill and Heather with affectionate embraces and a promise of having diner together at the Tardis in the weekend, the Doctor said to her daughter:

"Now, we're going back to Gallifrey to tell a little lie about Nesdoth..what do you thjink of using this little trip to help me to make a little surprise for you mother?"


	7. The Proposal

It's rare for Time Lords to sleep. It's rare for them to _need_ to sleep. And at that moment, even if she _needed_ to sleep, Missy couldn't. Several times she stood up and walked around the room she shared with the Doctor and turned in the comfortable mattress that now seemed to be made of stone. Desperate thoughts tortured her mind, making her head hurt and her lungs ran out of air. Gasping and crying, she left her body fall to the floor, wishing more than never that the Doctor was there, to calm her down.

  
She wouldn't have to say anything - just the fact of having her there would be enough for Missy to feel better. Just the fact of being with her was enough for Missy to feel safe, confident, brilliant, wild, free, beautiful like a starry sky..and loved, adored. And there was nothing that made Missy feel more powerful than feeling loved by the Doctor, adored by her. It was like this since the first day, when lying on the cold floor of the Academy dorm, side by side and holding hands was all that was needed for all the dread and fury that took hold of her thoughts to disappear, leaving behind just a calmed mind and two hearts that beated fast - for a good reason.

  
But the Doctor wasn't there now. She was in a second meeting with Ulysses, lying to protect a child, and every second seemed an eternity, because something inside Missy begged her to leave that suffocating room and call her Theta.

 

Holding back this feeling, the Time Lady filled the bathtub with cold water and entered in it for a long bath that relaxed her mind and her body, allowing her to breathe again. Sighing relieved, Missy covered her body with a towel and lingered in the Tardis wardrobe, running her long fingers through the various hangers. Not that she was looking for something specific: she wanted to occupy her mind with something banalto ward off what had taken her sleep. Lastly, Missy smiled upon seeing her fingers stop in a long blue dress. She wore it, and she had already decided to pass her afternoon in the library when she heard Jenny's voice calling her.

 

"In the wardrobe, honey!" Missy shouted. Quickly, Jenny appeared at the door, radiant. Missy smiled shyly upon seeing the happiness of her daughter. "How was the meeting? I imagine Nesdoth is out of danger if you're so jolly."

 

"She is! Everything worked out!"

 

"Great! Is your mom in the console room?"

 

"Não, she's still in Gallifrey."

 

"Why?" Missy frowned.

 

"I don't know, she just asked me to take you to her." Jenny replied, reaching out to her.

 

It was already getting dark in Gallifrey when they left the ship, and the breeze made mother and daughter's hair fly. It was in warm summer nights like this that Missy liked to run away from the Academy with the Doctor - it was perfect to run to an abandoned saloon, where they were free to drink, kiss, dance, laugh and shout at the stars. Free from all the concerns and obligations of a Time Lord, in a hiding place only they knew. Missy had a great surprise, then, when Jenny took her right to this secret place.

 

"Did your mother tell you to bring me here?"

 

"Yes, she did. Now, I have to go back to the Tardis."

 

Missy watched as her daughter walked away and then entered her old hiding place, as she did throughout her youth. Nothing had changed - the same broken furniture, the same worn-out paint, and the same sentimentalism of human songs. Missy closed her eyes to appreciate the one that was playing.

 

**_Wheels are turning, I remember when you were mine_ **

**_Now just to reach you, baby I'd stand in line.._ **

 

Missy then heard a voice calling her, and when she turned around, she saw what, above all, hadn't changed: the Doctor.

 

She was a few steps away from Missy, smiling and wearing the same robes she used to wear in the Academy. The other Time Lady didn't suppress a passionate sigh upon seeing her, throwing her arms around her neck.

 

"Thete.." said Missy, almost crying and breaking the hug. "It's so good that you're here!"

 

The Doctor smiled in response and ran her fingers through Missy's hair, putting a lock behind her ear. Next, she held Missy by her hand and by her waist, guiding her in a dance.

 

**_Don't want your memory_ **

**_In my head now_ **

**_I want you here with me_ **

 

As they danced, the Doctor started saying:

 

"I've spent my whole life looking for a way to tell you how I feel. I wish I could sing for you the way humans sing for the ones they love, but I can't. Time Lords don't have a word for love. That sucks, don't you think?"

 

"Time Lords are assholes." Missy replied, laying her head on her friend's shoulder, involved in that special moment. A Doutora continued:

 

"That's why I separated these songs. Hoping that, as we dance, You understand how special you are for me, irreplaceable.. how much I love you."

 

"I love you.." Missy repeated. Echoing through the saloon, the human voice sang:

 

**_Falling in love filled my soul with fright_ **

**_You said "Come on babe, it'll be alright"_ **

**_I must have been a fool to the bitter end_ **

**_Now I hold on to hope to have you back again_ **

 

"There was a time of our lifes that I had to keep my love for you to myself, and I suffered a lot." said the Doctor, caressing the other woman's hair. "You were out of control, Missy. And I tried, the best way I could, to protect you and save your victims at the same time.But all you could see when you saw me was an enemy that wanted to sabotage you..and you hated me for that. So I had to walk away."

 

"We were rivals"

 

"No, Missy, we weren't. We never were. This war between us only existed in your head and you forced me to fight in it. But this passed..you proved me that you are capable of seeing me like I really am - a friend that loves you and wants you well. And I finally can give you all my love..and that's why I want to ask you something that I want to ask since Academy time. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

 

Missy froze for a moment, and the Doctor blushed. She continued:

 

"Kosch, it makes no sense we're not together. You already have all my love, I just need you to say that you wanna be with me."

 

"Thete.." Missy replied, looking tenderly at her friend and stroking her cheek lightly. "you sentimental fool..how could I not want to be with you, if it's by your side that I am happy? If I gave up everything to get you back?"

 

Tears rolled down both faces, but none of them noticed. As they kissed, a second human voice was singing:

 

**_There's no end to lengths I'll go_ **

**_To find her again_ **

**_Upon this my dreams are depending_ **

**_Through the dark_ **

**_I sense the pounding of her heart_ **

**_Next to mine_ **

**_She's the sweetest love I could find_ **

**_So I guess I'll be hunting high and low...._ **

 

And as soon as the song ended, they left the saloon together, and walked holding hands to the Tardis, exchanging caresses and kisses, having only the Gallifreyan moonlight as witness.

 

When they arrived at the Tardis, Jenny ran anxious to them, and it was clear to Missy that she already knew what her mom was planning. The Doctor, then, held her daughter so tight that she lifted her off the ground, shouting:

 

"SHE SAID YES!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> Here With Me - The Killers  
> Hunting High And Low - A-ha


	8. Life And Death On Venus

A lazy breeze softened the sunny day. Once in a while, Bill and Heather Potts stopped to appreciate it and kiss and get back to get their garden ready for that evening's special dinner. 

There were a lot of reasons to celebrate. Bill and Heather were together, just like Missy and the Doctor, who had called Bill to tell her the good news, and both the couples had their daughters safe. Heather then had the idea of making a family dinner, there in her house. 

She suggested the dinner when the Doctor called to tell about her meeting with the Time Lords and the idea got her excited, promising to be there in the afternoon. 

Meanwhile, Heather did what she always did, cooked with Bill, talking, laughing, and holding her wife whenever she had the chance. These little joys with Bill meant the world for Heather. She, who always wanted to run away, had found her place beside the woman who would go anywhere with her. That's the meaning of love, after all. At least for her. 

They prepared fish, rice, salad, lemonade and a dessert that was Bill's secret recipe. They were barely done setting the table when they started to hear the sound they know very well - the one the Tardis made when it landed. They smiled for each other and went to meet their friend. 

The Doctor was the first to leave the box, and was without her long coat. She held her friends tight and then started to apologize for being late, because the Tardis' air conditioner had a defect. 

"A piece of it broke and the whole ship started to get hotter than a desert! I fixed it before we suffocate inside there." She said. 

"You?? You fixed it??" Shouted a woman right behind her. She was Missy. 

"Alright, altight, love. We fixed it."

"Love?!" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow and in a mocking tone. "Are we already there??"

"She's my girlfriend now!" Replied the Doctor proudly. "My childhood dream became true, literally."

"How sweet." Heather replied. 

"Thank you." Said Missy. Even though she was smiling, she still had the same cold look that made Bill shiver distrustfully. Then, from inside the ship, their daughter Jenny left running. That was the first time Bill saw her with her hair down. 

Jenny held the two wives too and said:

"I'm excited for the dinner! It's been a while that I don't eat human meal!" 

"Then you'll love my pie. It's a secret recipe."

Jenny sighed. 

"Can't wait. Where's Nesdoth? I want to say hello for her as well!"

"She's playing in the garden." Bill answered. "Let's go there."

"Alright!"

The five women walked quietly to the garden on the other side of the house. There, Nesdoth was playing with the flowers, laughing to the sight of them swaying in the wind. Bill and Heather looked at each other, understanding that it was Nesdoth who was making that delicious breeze. The couple smiled. It was great that the kid was finally learning how to control her powers.. 

"Nessie?" Bill called. "The meal is ready."

The child came running to the arms of the grown ups, held them one by one quickly and then sat at the table. The adults followed her and did the same. 

As they served themselves, Bill asked:

"How did you two started to date? I mean, oficially?"

"These two made a plan.." Missy explained. "Which made me really angry, once I'm the only one who who make plans."

"I took her to a secret place we had on our childhood." Said the Doctor. "We danced and I asked her."

"Yeah, and there was the part where you screamed." Jenny commented, laughing and making Bill and Heather laugh too. 

"I celebrated."

"Wow how could I miss it???" Said Bill.

"It was cute. The Doctor has a talent for sentimentality.." Missy replied. Heather laughed. 

The most expected part of the day was Bill's special pie, that was very praised, even by Heather and Nesdoth who eat it every weekend. 

After the dinner, the women sat together to talk as they saw the sun get up, except for Jenny, who reunited again with Nesdoth on the house's garden. 

The child was back to playing with flowers, when Jenny approached and asked, kneeling by her side:

"How do you do it? How can you control the rain and the wind?"

Nesdoth looked at her for some seconds, and next, caressing the delicate flowers with her little hands, said:

"I don't know, miss. I just do it."

"But..don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Sometimes..when it's winter, but I'm happy so it's warm outside..or when I lost my fish and it rained for many days.."

"It must feel amazing!"

"It's only amazing if my heart feels amazing, miss. Like when I see these pretty flowers, or when I play in the water..I like the sea water."

"I think everyone likes beaches a bit!" Jenny laughed.

"Why don't we go to beach ? At this time the sky looks so beautiful and the water is warm!"

Jenny hesitated for a moment. 

"It's better to ask your mothers before."

"Alright!"

Nesdoth took Jenny by the hand and went to the entrance of the house, where the two couples were talking excited. Nesdoth ran to Heather's lap and asked to go with Jenny to the beach.

"Isn't too late, sweetie?"

"But I won't go near the water, mom, I promise! I just want to show her the sky!"

Heather sighed and caressed the hair of the girl.

"Alright. But don't you take too long and don't go anywhere near the water."

Nesdoth smiled joyfully and held Jenny's hand, who went with her to the beach, not Far away from there. As they walked, the child talked excited about the shells she sometimes found on the beach, or about the birds that built their nests next to her home. 

When they finally arrived on the beach, Jenny sat on the sand and closed her eyes for a minute, breathing deeply and letting the relaxing smell of the sea invade her nose. Next, she opened her eyes slowly and admired the sky. Nesdoth was right, all that was beautiful.

"It's my favorite place! I like to live here so much!!" Said Nesdoth, opening her arms. Jenny smiled to her. 

However, that moment between them was interrupted by some screams they heard. Jenny turned around and saw when that couple she had met at the mall screamed they were robbed as another person ran away. 

Then she, wanting to help but not wanting to leave Nesdoth behind, got the girl by the hand and ran to the two boys, trying to give help.

"What happened?"

"I was robbed! I was robbed!" Shouted one of them, almost crying. 

While she tried to calm him down, Jenny didn't realize Nesdoth wasn't by her side anymore. When she did, the girl was running after the person they had seen before. Jenny rushed to reach her, but Nesdoth stopped in the middle of the street, shouting at the person in front of her, and suddenly the skies started to go darker and more lightings started to strike. The people who were on the street and the beach tried to leave, seeing the storm was coming. 

"Give back what you took from my friends!!" The girl shouted. Jenny tried to reach her, but a lightning struck so hard that it knocked down a tree, that almost hit her. 

The runaway thief stopped to look around, puzzled by what was going on. 

"What the hell is that?!"

"You stole from my friends!!!" The girl repeated.

"Shut up kid!" The man shouted. In response, the girl tried to pull him by his blouse and the only thing Jenny saw was when he pulled something that seemed to be a knife, and didn't think twice before getting between them. 

The next thing she felt was the blade cutting her stomach. Next she saw the man running again, and this time nobody tried to reach him. 

Nesdoth started to cry and immediately started to rain. Jenny felt two hands holding her arms, and saw that her mothers and Nesdoth's mothers had just came. The Doctor yelled desperate seeing the wound of her daughter. 

Jenny just looked down and placed her hands over her wound, and they started to shine with a yellow light. 

She was regenerating.


End file.
